The present invention relates to ornmental display assemblies, more particularly such assemblies wherein an ornamental object undergoes reciprocating motion.
Ornamental display assemblies having movable elements are general well-known in the art. Such assemblies may assume the configuration of a carousel which rotates about a generally vertical axis while the horses of the carousel undergo vertical reciprocating motions. It is also known to include a music generating mechanism, such as a music box, to provide musical background while the assembly performs its motions.
It is also known to provide a stationary base on which one or more ornamental objects are mounted and to provide an appropriate power drive source to cause the objects to move with respect to the stationary base.
In the known ornamental display assemblies, the ornamental object is typically attached directly to a follower that moves in a reciprocating path. This limits the relative positioning between the ornamental object and the power source which inherently limits the aesthetic aspects of the device.